


《我把你种在了花盆里》

by purewind



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, I have no idea how to tag so that's it
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purewind/pseuds/purewind
Summary: 哈莉受了重伤，而艾薇决定把她带回自己的温室疗养。并不欢乐，尽管我希望如此。
Relationships: Harley PoisonIvy





	《我把你种在了花盆里》

一、

清水池里泛着不寻常的幽光，粗壮的藤蔓蛇一般扭曲盘卷着卧在池底，或交织着伸出水面。或大或小的重瓣白花点缀在墨绿色的茎条之上，青绿色的细须攀上水池壁，蛛网般爬满池边的米黄色粗砾石板。

艾薇坐在池边，修长的双腿浸在池水当中轻轻搅动出涟纹。她掌间托着一朵花瓣边缘已然焦枯卷起的白花，花朵在她能力的帮助下抽枝展芽，绽放数层新瓣，却又很快地枯萎衰败，变回原先的消残模样。

她救不了它，她也可能救不了她。

白花细长的根茎从她指缝钻出，沿着水池一路蔓延至池中央。根根绿藤托起的女人的半层身体浸泡在水体当中，显出死人般苍白的颜色。白花延展出的绿茎覆上那人的脖颈，手腕间，根须刺破她的表皮渗入血管，为雪白的肌肤注入几丝绿意。

艾薇拿着一把精巧的小剪刀滑下水池，透明的液体淹过她的大腿。这些“水”是她调配的营养液，极受她所养的植物们的欢迎。她做了点小改动，让这种营养液能适用于动植物间。

艾薇站在哈莉身边，凝视着对方腹腔上骇人的巨大贯穿伤。她想着，如果一个人的准头足够好，像绿箭那样的就可以把一个棒球从伤口那丢过去而不碰着身体。

如果只是简单的贯穿伤那还好，她兴许还能想出办法把这东西修复一下，让她的小疯子吃下的东西不会从这里掉出来。

可枪手使用的是达姆弹，铅头在哈莉的体内旋转炸裂，感染了腹腔的每处脏器。

绿灯救不了她，蝙蝠侠也不行。艾薇把她带到这来，试图尽可能地延长她的寿命。不管她变成什么，哪怕是现在这幅和植物共生的模样……和自己一样。

哈莉睁开一只眼睛，竭力做出欢快的表情，却难掩眉目间的疲态，“我今天可以吃东西了吗？”

“亲爱的，你根本就不会觉得饿。”艾薇俯下身，轻柔地在哈莉额头上烙下一吻，“如果你真的想吃的话，你可以嚼了再吐出来，虽然我不太确定你还有没有味觉。”

哈莉叹了口气，“我想死冰淇淋和绒毛睡衣了……还有海狸先生。”

艾薇没有说话，她低垂着眼睑为哈莉修剪过长的发丝，那似乎是全世界最重要的事。哈莉的视线焦点漫无目的地在巨大的玻璃温室内跳跃着，念叨着一些琐碎的事情，主题无外乎是她们曾经搞的大新闻。

“你还记得展览馆那次吗？”哈莉拍了拍身侧的水面，溅起的几朵细碎水花落在艾薇身上。

“你为了救我，把我心心念念了一年多，可以控制整个哥谭的植物砸到蝙蝠侠头上那次?”艾薇小心地把剪下的头发拢在手中，“还是我们第一次见面你就迫不及待跳上我跑车那次?”

“那株草!我砸了它之后你几乎一个月没理我!但我想着，我的小红总会原谅我的。”

“我还能拿你怎么办?”艾薇低笑一声。

哈莉的唇瓣噙着丝丝笑意，眉头却微微拧起，神情稍显担忧，“小红，你还好吗？”

艾薇故作惊讶地一挑眉，看向那双钴蓝色的深邃眼眸，“我怎么会不好?”

“你要知道你在当着一位毕业成绩拿了全优奖·拥有丰富工作经验·和你同床共枕过几百次还被吊销了营业执照的心理医生的面撒谎。”哈莉摇摇头，“我一点都不好，看着我现在半死不活的模样，你又怎么会好？”

“我会治好你的。”

“代价呢?”

“我会——”艾薇这么多天来头一回对哈莉动了气，她复杂地瞪了她一眼，“我也可以治好你。”

哈莉抿起嘴不再说话，偌大的温室里只有剪子剪断头发时发出的细微的咔嚓咔嚓声。规律，单调，让人昏昏欲睡。

植物传感器给艾薇提了个醒，她有条不紊地把最后几缕长发剪下，“有访客来了，你等我一下。”

“可别忘记你答应了今晚陪我看电影的。”

“打发一个人花不了一个小时。”艾薇笑起来，“还是说你在吃醋?”

哈莉一仰头，后脑搁在手腕粗细的藤蔓上。她微眯起眼睛看向艾薇，挑衅和疯狂饰满笑容，“我总在吃醋，遇见你之后，我几乎变成了意大利人。”

艾薇凝视着她家小疯子的招牌笑脸，对方红蓝两色的头发如今仅能在发尾窥见几分曾经的颜色，雪白的头发从她堆满皱纹的眼角垂下，松弛的皮肤刻满老年人的痕迹。

和那朵花一样，这是她无论如何也无法抑制的衰老。

二

来人融于夜色当中，曼妙的身材曲线随着她逐渐迈入光线很而一寸寸显露出来。她的高跟靴上嵌着锋利的金属钩爪，走起路来却和猫一般无声无息。

赛琳娜把一个装着浅褐色种子的小盒子交给她，“比开自己家的保险柜还轻松。”

“我欠你个人情。”艾薇细细打量着玻璃盒里的种子，并未将注意力过多地放在赛琳娜身上。

“也得有命还才行。”

“我很好。”

“很好?”赛琳娜抬高了音调。她与黑夜为伴，游走在正邪边缘，即使她和艾薇存在着观念上的差异也有过不少小摩擦，她也没法做到对这个曾经一同大闹哥谭的极端环境保护主义者撒手不管，“就算你没时间照镜子，也该有时间低头看看你自己的手吧？”

艾薇没有看她，“抱歉猫女，失陪一下。”

用不着别人提醒她也知道自己的情况很糟糕，一周前她的皮肤逐渐变回绿色，以往能轻而易举将色素压抑下去的力量不复存在。

若仅仅是肤色变绿她倒不会太放在心上，麻烦的是，作为植物的那一面开始吞噬她的人性，她对感情的理解越来越偏离正轨。

艾薇开始服用药剂阻断这种吞并，她的皮肤变回了正常的颜色，但指甲和嘴唇仍是纯粹的嫩绿色泽。她需要调制新的药剂，她需要世界一流的窃贼帮她取得原料。

但她不需要别人对她做的事指手画脚。

“醒醒吧，毒藤”赛琳娜叫住了她，“你比谁都清楚那只是无用功，小丑杀了她，不管你——”

小石径两旁娇艳的花草在一瞬间抽枝膨胀，拥有自我意识般扭动的青绿藤蔓支起几米长的庞大身躯，足有一人高的花苞徐徐绽开，腐蚀性极强的消化液和浓郁的甜香混在一块酿出一阵令人晕眩的气味。

“你认真的？”赛琳娜的左手摸上了腰侧的压缩喷火器，她还不至于蠢到不做任何防备的就来这。变异的植物交缠相织筑成囚笼，毒藤把这整座森林都改造成了自己的后花园。

“这只是个小警告，我不想伤害你。”

赛琳娜似猫一般动作柔软地靠在藤蔓上，“这些庞然大物还真有说服力。”

“你该走了。”艾薇说到，围住赛琳娜的植物群让开了仅容一人通过的空隙。

这家伙疯了。赛琳娜暗暗呼出口气，看着艾薇远去的背影，哽在喉间的问题——也是她此行的次要目的——在齿舌相触后泄于唇间，“小丑在哪？”

艾薇的脚步没有停顿，“如果你们找到了那个家伙，最好别让我知道。”

从踏入这座森林后就一直萦绕在赛琳娜心间的不安感在这瞬间放大了几倍，赛琳娜神色冷下。

毒藤疯了。

哈莉抬头看着固定在温室斜上方的电子屏幕，又瞅了眼二十米开外放在桌上的遥控器。

噢，小茉莉，我都这样了就没必要限制我看电视的时间了吧？

哈莉忿忿地盯着桌上的遥控器，水池里的绿茎轻轻搅动起来。拇指粗细的绿藤在哈莉欲念的驱使下爬出笼子，爬山虎似的圆小吸盘黏覆在地面上，植根于半张桌子后成功把遥控器卷起，准确地摁下了开机键打开了电视。

由知名演员扮演的超级英雄们在液晶屏上极尽风骚，俊男美女对的互博很能刺激人肾上腺素分泌。

哈莉却没什么特别大的触动，她原本是个情感很激烈的人，甚至还和自动售货机吵过架。但这一切在她和植物产生共鸣后改变了许多，她能感受到每株植物的情绪，舒展叶片迎接阳光的温暖，根茎吸吮水分的饱足感就像她一口气吃掉洒满了马苏里拉的玛格丽特披萨那样。关于和植物交流这件事，哈莉没有告诉小红，她觉得艾薇最近够忙的了。

在人类当中只有羁绊极深的两人才能够产生的一点灵犀，在植物间却如日常交往一般轻松，那是种不会产生任何偏差的情感传递方式。

这是帕米拉一直感受到的，而哈莉是除了植物外，唯一能让她有相同感受的人类。

在电影进入尾声的时候，艾薇回来了。

“我错过了什么吗？”温柔话语间，细细密密的苔绒在水池旁聚拢，堆积出一张单人沙发的形状。艾薇坐了上去，戴上哈莉递过来的3D眼镜。

“没多少，差不多整部电影吧。小蝙蝠正要打败坏蛋拯救世界。”

“不如我们……”艾薇隐隐觉出哈莉的不满，倾过身子看向她，“把电影倒回去，把他挨揍的片段再看一次？”

“我已经把倒放版剪辑好了。”哈莉狡黠一笑，“在小蝙蝠把大块头的管子拔掉后他会被反杀，黑暗骑士陨落，哥谭重陷混乱——会不会太不友好了？我还挺喜欢他的。”

“只要你不上传到网上。”艾薇专心看着被倒回的电影。

“关于这个——”哈莉咬住下唇眨了眨眼。

《蝙蝠侠大电影的正确结束方式》

点击量：199,390 赞：1134,52 踩：845,30

艾薇眉峰挑起，“匿名就好。”

“或许——”

《蝙蝠侠大电影的正确结束方式》

哈莉他妈的奎因别让我知道谁抢占了这个名字发布于3天前

点击量：199,390 赞：1134,52 踩：845,30

“……”

“哈！至少我的视频火了。”

《蝙蝠侠大电影的正确结束方式》

哈莉他妈的奎因别让我知道谁抢占了这个名字发布于3天前

简介：不知道是演员还是蝙蝠制服的问题，他受伤的样子实在是太性感了。

点击量：199,390 赞：1134,52 踩：845,30

热门评论

闪电侠：很有创意，@蝙蝠侠

罗宾：酷 @蝙蝠侠

夜翼：lmao @蝙蝠侠

绿箭：爱了 @蝙蝠侠

黑金丝雀：他的确很性感，不管有没有受伤 @蝙蝠侠

绿箭回复了黑金丝雀：小小鸟？ 

三

哈莉的身上开始出现刺青似的绿色图腾。

“我现在看上去和你好像，可惜我没有你那样的身材。”哈莉把手抬起来，在和熙的阳光下细细打量着左臂扭曲的图案，“酷——”

“你的身材并不差，小哈。”艾薇在一旁戴着墨镜享受日光浴，“你花天价和韦恩约会那次……”

“布鲁斯·韦恩，那个有漂亮脸蛋的亿万富豪？”哈莉皱眉，右手托着腮帮子俨然一副认真思考的模样。

艾薇神色微僵，她转过头，摘下墨镜和对方对视了几秒，柔和的笑意在她脸上缓缓漾开，“我记错了，那是赛琳娜。”

“小猫——”哈莉咂咂嘴，“真想不到。”

“是啊。”艾薇戴上墨镜，“谁能想到呢。”

像曾经使用的翻盖手机一样，一旦储存的短信超过二十条就必会被删除，哈莉的大脑逐渐将她的过往扔进回收站里。

她不记得曾经发生过的事情，但分辨一个人是否说谎却像本能一样。判断自控力极强的人有没有说谎并不是件容易的事情，毕竟她当年在哥谭大学主修的可不是微表情，但是——艾薇？读懂她太简单了。

哈莉不知道自己究竟忘了多少东西，但根据艾薇的反应来看，她可能把自己四分之三的人生都弄丢了。

闲暇时间她开始偷偷在本子（哈莉给这本笔记本命名为paycheck)i]）

上记录目前还记得的事情，好在艾薇来之前能快速记忆一遍。直到某天她忘了自己把笔记本藏到哪去了。

索性丢失的笔记本并没有让哈莉烦心多久，她已经不记得自己有那么个笔记本了。

哈莉不再和艾薇聊过去的事情了。即便毒藤从未提过，她也知道在她看不见的地方有些事情正变得越来越糟。

她逐渐忘却的事物，艾薇越来越频繁的沉默，风中偶尔传来的植物的哭泣，以及哈莉对人类情感与日俱增的淡漠。

曾让她成为哈莉·奎因的东西似乎不见了。

[i] Paycheck：电影《记忆裂痕》

四

在哈莉面前装出一切安好的样子正逐渐变成一项艰巨的工作，她太紧张了，今早还就些无关轻重的事情和对方吵了一架。

帕米拉说不上来，这些天她越来越控制不住自己。

在哈莉一次又一次邀请她看同一部“新”电影的时候；在哈莉把同一集海绵宝宝看了四十多遍之后说着“怎么我以前漏了这么好玩的一集？”的时候；在哈莉以为她看不见而偷偷翻阅笔记本的时候；在哈莉看见倒影里苍老不堪的自己还以此为梗大开玩笑的时候。

毒藤仍会每天来到温室花池，看着瘦小衰老的哈莉缓缓醒来，用那浑浊不堪的灰蓝色眸子四下打量。

“这是哪？”

“我的花盆。”

“为什么我会在这？”

“因为我在春天的时候把你种在这，等秋天再把成熟的你摘下来。”艾薇俯下身亲吻她的脸颊。

这时候哈莉总会笑起来，一位老太太的活泼笑声总会让人觉得可爱。

有开发商买下了这块地皮，建筑工人开着推车来到山脚的时候，毒藤给了每人一个轻吻。

警察们盯上了这块地方，毒藤吹落了一捧扩散性极强的种子。

紧接着蝙蝠侠来找麻烦了，身后还有些想劝她放手的人。

在沼泽怪物的帮助下，艾薇成功利用赛琳娜帮她偷来的种子配置出了一管药剂。几次实验中，这种药无一例外的能让普通植物在短时间内突破自己的生长极限。和毒藤的血液不同，这药剂的影响更加正面，坚韧，俊美，也更加短暂。

她已无计可施，而哈莉陷入了漫长的沉睡。

她会把哈莉带走，没人能找到她们，而艾薇将找到治愈哈莉的方法。

事情本该如此发展，但警方攻破森林防线的速度远远超出艾薇的预判。如果她们早一天搭上离开这的飞机，神谕不会发现自己的实验室，黑金丝雀的尖啸也就不会震碎玻璃试管，药水（艾薇原打算自己喝下）更不会淌进水池。

一切都巧合得像个不入流的三流作家的小说。

“你越界了，毒藤。”

“该住手了。”

“还来得及。”

全是他们的声音，无休无止，但更多的是荷枪实弹的警员烧伐树丛，试图闯进堡垒中央时叫喊的污秽词句。

艾薇死死咬着下唇只顾盯着水池，她的双眼充血，两手徒劳地撩拨着水花试图阻止淡蓝色的药水融进池中。触及药液的瞬间，几乎死去的花朵在顷刻间长成原先体积的二十多倍，纯粹而夺目的白色花瓣由内到外层层绽放，萎小的藤蔓也在瞬间膨胀挺起，将直径两米的圆台花池挤出道道可怖裂纹。

密集的枝叶将艾薇挡在外端，密集的枝叶彻底遮挡住她的视野。毒藤所看见的只是那堵绿墙在她面前破开，哈莉奎因自水池中央站起，一步步朝她走来。

“想我了吗？”

艾薇如孩童般呆愣地点了点头，泪水凝在她的眼眶里欲坠还悬。

红蓝两色的鲜艳长发从哈莉耳畔垂下，凌乱的几根发丝飘在空中被逆向的光线镀上金边。她看着艾薇，伸手扣住对方后脑吻上了花瓣一样柔软的嘴唇。

“你……”

“士兵临行前总会向亲爱的姑娘讨个吻，那是个好彩头，而且你看上去很需要一个过分热情的舌吻。”哈莉的眼角眉梢高高扬起，睁大的钴蓝色眼眸蕴满了看见受伤小动物时的柔情，“嘘——现在可是你的中场休息时间，下半场…”她的语气陡转，过山车一般从一个极端滑向另一个极端，哈莉咧开双唇露出森森白牙，笑容孩子气而疯狂，“我会替你好好照料他们的。”

她挥舞着锤子大杀四方，药水将她的体能提升到了近乎不可思议的地步。藤蔓随着哈莉的动作绞断一对又一对手脚，食人花吞下过多的人以至于囊袋爆裂，表皮被酸液腐蚀的人们倒在地上不住哀嚎。

厮杀并未停歇，直至火光熄灭，枪声不再，泥土翻出阵阵腥味。

大自然也索取了相应的报酬，艾薇看着哈莉如被夺去了所有水分的落叶一样，只消指尖的一点触碰，皮肤便龟裂成块，随风化为齑粉。

“没关系。”（It’s okay）

那是哈莉的最后一句话。

五

她们第一次见面并不是在展览馆里。一个打算单干的小丑跟班碰见独来独往的极端自然保护主义者？不，他们的相遇还要追溯到更久远的时候。

阿卡姆疯人院新来的心理医生正由管理员领着熟悉环境，当奎因泽尔医生说到有些精神病人极具魅力，迷人而致命的时候，正在修剪花草的艾薇透过玻璃冷冷地看了她一眼，恰与奎因泽尔对上了视线。

哈琳交了份申请，她给毒藤换了一个有阳光照射的房间。

她们的羁绊越来越深，命运在两人之间周旋着拉出道道丝线将二人捆绑。

如果不是小丑。

如果没有小丑。

哈莉的疯狂因他而生，哈莉的背叛也因他而起。小丑是她的毒品，艾薇则是她的戒毒师。

“我受够了你没完没了地跑回那家伙身边！你没有羞耻心吗？”艾薇吼道，站在她面前的哈莉几乎把偏执写满了脸，“J先生需要我！”

“他需要你？他需要熨斗来熨西装的可能性都比这大！你消失一年多之后他压根就没注意。”

“噢！我了解他，他只是不擅长表达心里的想法。”

“那家伙脑子里只有一团糨糊。”

“你怎么敢这么说！”

“是你没脑子！有谁不知道他只是觉得很你方便而已。”

那是她们吵得最凶的一次。到最后哈莉索性放弃了争辩，那时的她心心念念的只有绿头发的家伙。艾薇很清楚自己是她的小丑上瘾治疗师，她本应该保护她才对。

可艾薇向她开了枪，哈莉的执迷不悟让她怒不可遏，也嫉妒不已。

那颗达姆弹在哈莉的体内旋转炸裂，完美的贯穿伤，艾薇几乎能看见哈莉身后满墙的小丑画报。

为什么？艾薇想不明白，小丑带给她的只有无休止的伤害和背叛，施予她的不过是些小恩小惠和甜言蜜语……就像哈莉于她一样，甜蜜的痛苦。

艾薇跪坐在哈莉身边，暗红的血液浸透了她的小腿。她忽然笑起来，附身吻上哈莉的唇瓣，“不需要别人了，我会治好你的，小花生。”

艾薇看着山脚那团绵延不绝的山火，火焰吞没被夺去水分后的植物发出阵阵脆响。呼啸的山风卷来阵阵热浪，鸟兽惊叫着四处逃窜，直升机的螺旋浆拍打空气的噪音不绝于耳。她低头看向自己的双手，皮肤渗出象征自然的绿色。毒藤想起自己曾有次险些将地球转化为植物的星球，却败在了哈莉婴儿般的蓝眼眸之下。

她爱哈莉，却永远没法理解她疯狂和执念的那部分，就像哈莉没法理解她的孤独一样。

终

装有小丑血液的针管掉落在一旁，艾薇跪倒在地上止不住颤抖，嘴角溢出唾沫。视野里的景象在几次眨眼间变得扭曲而绚丽，又在呼吸逐渐平息下来后恢复原状。

这是哈莉所看的世界。

什么都没发生，艾薇想着，只有无法遏制的狂笑声在耳边不断回响。

END


End file.
